


Enemy Mine

by MirTheOne



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Ambusher is a dick, Blackmailer is a little shit, Enemies to Friends, Forger just wants to be noticed, M/M, Maybe to lovers wink wink, Most of these characters are just mentioned or passing by, This work just gets longer and longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne
Summary: Joseph absolutely hated Sandor Liszt. Especially after he crossed a line no one should cross.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleThisOff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleThisOff/gifts).



If there’s one thing in this world that Joseph couldn’t stand, it’s Sandor fucking Liszt. That man was a pompous bastard who decided that he’s too good to follow the godfather’s orders. Joseph couldn’t stand the sheer arrogance radiating from the guy. If one day he wound up killing a fellow mafia member, Joseph wouldn’t be too surprised.

One night after a mafia meeting, Joseph decided that he crossed the line. He dozed off during the entire meeting and ignored Maria Angela when she scolded him. If it’s not for Auriel’s disapproving glare directed right at him, Joseph would’ve shot him for impudence. If he couldn’t shoot him, he’ll call him out.

“Oi bastard!” Joseph shouted at Sandor once the meeting dispersed.

“Hmm? Who’s there?” Sandor turned around and looked around him, as if looking for someone. “I swear I heard someone tal- OW!”

Joseph had decked Sandor right in the gut, causing the last bit. He stumbled back, clutching his stomach and groaning. That’s what you got, bitch.

“Now that’s just dirty,” Sandor wheezed out in pain. “It’s not my fault you’re a midget.”

“I’m not a midget.”

Sandor scoffed and pressed down his palm on Joseph’s head. 

“Yeah, sure.”

“If you want to be decked again, Liszt-”

“Okay, okay. Sheesh.” Sandor straightened up and leaned against the wall. “Why did you call me, hm? Is it only to deck me?”

“Listen up, Liszt. You have to stop your stupid habit of not following Maria Angela’s orders and start listening!”

“Now why would I do tha-” 

“It’s what you’re supposed to do!”

“Josie, Josie, Josie.” Sandor shook his head and placed both of his hands on Joseph’s shoulders. “Have you ever considered that not everyone is a lap dog like you?”

“Lap dog?!”

“Um, what are you doing?”

Both men snapped their heads to the source of the third voice. Amelie was leaning on the doorway, a cigarette in hand. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Amelie Deschamps, snooping on your business? Not good.

“We’re not doing taxes,” Sandor quipped.

“Or drugs,” Joseph added.

“And definitely not each other.”

Joseph’s head whipped towards the Sandor. “WHAT?!”

“But that’s the truth, Josie!”

“How dare you imply that I will ever-”

Thankfully, Amelie interrupted them before the argument escalated. “Hold on. Sandor, you don’t do taxes...?”

“Why do I have to? And what care do you have?!” Sandor snapped at her. Amelie was taken aback, but didn’t move from her spot.

“Well," she pulled a pen and journal from her coat. “Technically, I’m still a town official. I think you have some things to explain, Sandor.”

Sandor stammered and took a few steps backwards. “Well, uh, I...” 

“DIVERSION!” Sandor grabbed a book from Finn who was passing by. He then flung it over their heads and booked it, disappearing in a split second.

“What’s up with him?” Finn asked them while picking up the rest of his books that had fell from Sandor’s momentum.

Ignoring him, Amelie turned her attention to Joseph. “You do taxes, right?”

“Yeah...” Joseph said, still stunned from the sudden escape. That was, until he realized Amelie staring at him expectantly.

“What?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Amelie twirled her pen around her curly dark hair. “You were with him. Care to explain what you were discussing?”

“...No.”

****

Joseph was beyond pissed. No one, and he meant no one, ever called him a ‘lap dog’ before. Sandor was just too dense to realize that Joseph had a plan. By complying to Maria Angela’s wants and needs, he had earned himself a top stop. Not the genius Auriel, not the talented Lewis, and definitely not the rash Sandor. Joseph was her trusted confidant. Joseph was her right hand man.

Joseph would be her successor.

Sandor would never understand that. He was too stuck up in his own world, only using mafia for his close-term needs. He didn’t understand his place, and Joseph would be the one to put him there. And on that day, Sandor would regret ever messing with Joseph.

Joseph was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t even think about it when he lock picked Elliot Moran’s door. He didn’t think about it when he shot Elliot in the back of his head before he even knew it was coming. He didn’t even think about checking his surroundings when he exited the house.

Which was why the shot shocked him to the bone.

At first, his mind only registered the sound. The panic. Someone shot a gun... who? Then he realized he’s on the ground, leaning against Elliot’s front door. Then he felt the intense pain in his chest.

Joseph gasped and moaned. His hand found its way to the wound, where the skin burned upon touch. His heart raced and his mind felt like it was being compressed. His breathing became erratic as he slipped out of shock and straight into panic as it dawned on him. He was shot.

There wasn’t even enough time to process it. As his consciousness started to fade, his pained thoughts wander to his home. To Sedena, where he last saw his father and sister. The home he left a long time ago. One he would never be able to go back to.

A blinding sight filled his vision, and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened. 
> 
> Stay tuned... for the next and last chapter!


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Joseph's non-narrative thoughts.

Then he woke up.

Light burst into his eyes, blinding him. While blinded, he thought that it’s the same light as the one he reached out to. Then his vision cleared and he found himself staring at his window. That it was sunlight that blinded him. He peeked out of the window to found people going about their day. That... raised more questions than it answered. Wasn’t he shot?

Joseph jolted at the realization. Shot. He was shot. Dying on Moran’s porch, even. He ran a hand over his wound. Or at least, where it’s supposed to be. His chest was smooth as ever, save several old scars. He noticed that he somehow changed out of his work outfit to a simple nightshirt. Did he dreamt it then?

“Nah. You were definitely shot. Died too for a moment.”

Joseph’s head snapped towards the voice’s owner. Sitting on a chair in front of his bed was a bald man with a long black coat on. That coat must be uncomfortable in this weather. Then again, Sandor also wore a coat like that. Just white with ridiculous fur and accessories. That coat shouldn’t be his main concern though.

There’s a stranger. In his locked room. Uninvited. Possibly a mind reader too..?

“Yep.”

Joseph dashed out of his bed to his drawer to grab his gun. Well, tried. The moment he touched the floor, an unseen force flung him to the wall next to his bed. Joseph didn’t even had any chance to realize what’s going on until he slumped on his bed. His back ached like hell and his head throbbed in pain.

As the pain distracted Joseph, the man walked up to his bed and sat on the side. Joseph curled away from him, still rubbing the searing spot on his head. The man made a strange waving motion towards Joseph and all of a sudden, the pain disappeared. Almost as if he didn’t just got tossed to the wall.

“Now that was rude, trying to shoot a guest. Didn’t your ma taught you manners?” The man humored.

“Yes, but she also taught me how to shoot intruders,” Joseph snarled, still not trusting him.

The man tapped his chin. “I don’t think so. A woman who’s willing to die for complete strangers was too pleasant for a son like you.”

Rude. Wait, what?

“H- how did you know that? That happened fifteen years ago...” Joseph’s voice trailed away as something came into mind. He focused himself to think of a sentence.

_Are you... a mind reader?_

“More than that. I can peer into your memories too.” The man replied, much to Joseph’s surprise.

_Those are private._

“Sorry, Joseph. It’s something habitual to me.”

“Okay, this is freaky.” Joseph curled away even further from the man, who gave him a deadpan look. “What are you, a coven role? You know my name, but I don’t even know yours.”

“My name is Ariel. Humans know me as Ariel Gordon-“ _Humans?_ “Yes, humans.”

Ariel sighed and pressed his palm to his forehead. “Okay, this will be weird but... I’m your guardian angel.”

“My what.”

“Guardian angel.” Ariel crossed his arms. “Let me guess. You’re going to say it’s corny.”

“I wasn’t going to say it but you know what? What’s corny is corny. Miss me with that shit.”

“I just tossed and healed you without even touching you. I revived you, you ungrateful spoon. You can blink and be in the streets below with several broken bones.”

“Whoa, okay!” Joseph raised both of his hands and scooted next to Ariel. “Thanks for the revive but uh... If you can do this, why don’t you help me out? If we win your job will be much easier, right?”

Ariel rolled his eyes. “Because I have morals, Vicario. I don’t agree with you killing all those innocent people. I would’ve smite you if protecting is not my literal job description.”

Joseph creased his eyebrows. “I think we can both agree Margaret Parker is nowhere near innocent.”

“You voted guilty on the medium, fully knowing she’s innocent.”

“Auriel told us to!”

“Whatever lighten your burden.” Ariel stood up and tidied his coat. Only now that Joseph realized how tall he was. Well, not as tall as Sandor, but still.

“Sandor, Sandor, Sandor.” Ariel chuckled. “For someone you desperately hated, he sure lingers huh?”

“Wh-“

“Never mind,” Ariel interrupted. He walked to the door leading out of his room before giving Joseph one last look.

“You might wanna go see your mafia buddies. Could be useful. Also, you must wonder who killed you, right?” Ariel asked. Joseph nodded in response. “Well, a tall man in a white coat did it. Though I wonder if ‘tall’ is a clear enough response for those like you.”

“HEY!” 

Ariel dashed out of the room, cackling the entire time. Joseph grabbed a fountain pen and chased after him. He threw the pen, missing Ariel by an inch before he left Joseph’s tenement. Joseph cursed and kicked a chair, which leads to more cursing.

“If you don’t keep it down, young man, I’ll personally ‘evict’ you from this building!” Mrs. Dvornikova threatened from somewhere downstairs.

Joseph wasn’t dumb enough to challenge her, so he kept it down and get dressed.

*** 

Joseph walked to Maria Angela’s house – though manor would be more accurate. On his way, he thought about Ariel. About the fact that he had a guardian angel. About the fact that he died, for fuck’s sake, and came back to life. And Ariel’s hint... Well, Joseph did knew someone like that. He wouldn’t put killing him past the man either.

Joseph paused to realize that people had been whispering. Sneaking glances, gossipping... All directed at him. That’s new. Amelie always updated him on gossips, but being the subject of one? That never happened before. The answer came in the form of a William Glass, barrelling down the street. His daughter Alana trailed behind him, looking as exasperated as ever.

“We heard, my son!” William glomped Joseph, almost toppling him. “An angel watched over you! You were so lucky, son! Isn’t god so-”

“Dad, please.” Alana finally caught up with her dad. She gave Joseph a tired apologetic look. “You can’t keep doing this to people.”

“An angel visited him, dear, surely it’s a sign!”

“Please, dad. Let’s just go home.”

Alana dragged William away, much to his complains. Alana quickly disappeared from sight, William still talking about god’s sign and all that. How did they found out though?

That question, ladies and gentlemen, was answered by Thao, Joseph’s favorite baker. They told him that they got this sudden knowledge that an angel watched over him. 

“It’s kinda funny, you know?” Thao chuckled as they handed him his bread. “One moment I was kneading dough, the next one the phrase ‘an angel watched over Joseph Vicario’ flew through my mind. Hung asked me about it, so I asked a couple more people. They all got it too.”

So did the entire town got an announcement? Thanks for the unneeded attention, Ariel. 

Somehow, Joseph could hear him laugh his ass off.

Joseph continued on his way, ignoring the onlookers. Amelie had taught him something in the past. Some gossips, as long as you ignore them, would die out by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed. I just wanted to upload something before camp.


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just gets longer and longer hhhhh

Joseph was there to eat bread and kick Sandor’s ass. And he’s all out of bread.

No one ever killed him before, sure, but there’s a first for everything. Joseph wanted to make his first memorable by beating Sandor to the ground. Bleeding out to death didn’t feel nice after all. Sandor better started praying for his life now, cause Joseph’s coming to kill him. The first thing he saw when he entered the house was Louis and Elena chatting. The sound of the slamming door made their heads turn in an instant. When Joseph went up to them to ask where Sandor was though, they grew nervous.

“Hey Lou, have you seen-” 

“Joseph!” Louis interjected. He grabbed Elena by the wrist. “We’re heading out. Rose is waiting for us for breakfast.”

“Wai-”

“Bye!” With that, Louis practically dragged Elena away from him. They left the room in a blink, leaving Joseph alone.

“...Great,” he grunted.

Joseph tread through the house looking for Sandor. As he did that, he noticed that people avoided him like a plague. Veli rushed from sight in an instant. Amelie snuck away before he reached the kitchen.The servants stayed at a distance. Theresia didn’t even acknowledge him. 

He managed to pin Finnick, but he scrambled away saying Ellis would be mad if he’s late. Joseph was sure that was an excuse. Mainly because he never saw Ellis Armitage show any clear emotions.

The person that told him where Sandor was was Henry Choi, one of Maria Angela’s servants. He didn’t register Joseph’s presence quick enough, and so he managed to caught him. After a threat on gunpoint, he finally spit it out.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you!” Joseph removed the gun from his head. “Jesus.”

“Speak up, Choi,” Joseph hissed.

“He’s in the backyard. Must’ve known you’re here already.”

Joseph cursed. He pushed Henry to the wall and moved to the backyard. Behind him, Henry shouted.

“Coulda at least thank me for my troubles, Vicario!”

Joseph ignored him.

When he reached the backyard, Sandor was nowhere in sight. Though it was possible that he had escaped, it’s rather unlikely. Knowing his behavior, Sandor probably just hid somewhere. But he’s a giant, which meant there’s not much spots to hide in.

One of those few spots was the pillars on the edge of the yard.

Joseph fired a shot to one of the pillars. The bullet went through it, no idea how. When he saw no movement, he fired another to the second. Then the third. When he aimed his gun to the fourth the pillar, he paused.

“Sandor, I want you to know I don’t care if this shot hit you. I won’t even bat an eye if this kills you,” Joseph warned.

There’s a little lie in that warning, but Joseph didn’t care.

When no reply came, Joseph shrugged and readjusted his aim. He got ready to shoot, but Sandor jumped from behind the pillar with his arms raised.

“You gotta be kidding me, Josie,” he grumbled. 

“Why should I? You killed me.” 

“Yet here you are, alive and well.” 

Joseph lowered his gun. Seeing that, Sandor put his hands down. He crossed them in front of his chest and glared at Joseph. 

“What’s with that look? I should be the one giving you that.”

“Oh I’m sorry, Mister I’m-so-holy-an-angel-protected-me,” Sandor mocked. “I’m not the one that can’t die.”

“Wow, no regrets?” Joseph asked with an incredulous tone.

“Nope.”

“Well.” Joseph put away his gun and walked up to Sandor. “I came here to get your ass beat. So be ready for it.”

Sandor smirked. “You’re what, five foot? I’ll throw you to the town square before you can touch me.”

“You little-”

“Me, little?” Sandor scoffed. “Look in the mirror, Josie.”

Okay, jackass didn’t now a thing about regret. Joseph was about to lunge at him, but Maria Angela’s voice cut through the air.

“And what have I stumble upon?” 

Joseph and Sandor both turned to face her. Maria Angela stood on a stone staircase, her expression was harsh and stone-cold. Behind her, Auriel stood like a guard. His face was emotionless as usual. Maria Angela lifted her gown a bit and walked steadily towards the two men in the yard. Auriel, as always, walked a couple meters behind her.

“Maria Angela.” Joseph bowed. “Sandor and I was just having a... friendly argument.”

Auriel scoffed, but covered it as a cough.

“I would rather for you not to kill Liszt, Joseph. And for you.” Maria Angela turned to Sandor. “Had Joseph died, I would’ve gave you a harsh punishment. Seeing that he’s alive, I think an apology should be issued.”

“What?!”

“Apologize, Liszt,” Maria Angela pressed.

Sandor groaned. “I’m sorry.”

Joseph didn’t respond to that, but Maria Angela acted as if that’s enough. She then motioned for Sandor to follow her.

“Now come with me. We should talk about what punishment you should get,” Maria Angela said. She walked away from the yard without waiting for Sandor.

Sandor gaped and gestured in disbelief, mouthing “what??” expressively. But he followed her anyway, leaving Joseph with Auriel.

Auriel gave Joseph his trademark look-of-utter-disdain. 

“Can you not create chaos for one day?” Auriel asked. Without waiting an answer, he walked away.

“Try being killed, Dechart! See how much you like it!” Joseph shouted at him. Auriel ignored him.

Joseph thought about throwing a temper tantrum, but decided against it.

“Looks like the lady stopped ya, huh?”

Henry Choi. Joseph had a feeling that he snitched on him. 

“Yea, I told her. Can’t have bullets ridling the back yard. Seems like I was late though.” Henry looked at the pillars and the single bullet hole in the middle of them.

“The gunshots woulda tipped her off anyway.”

“Fuck off,” Joseph hissed. 

Henry laughed. “Anythin for ya, Joseph.”

He turned away and left. Joseph still wanted to throw that temper tantrum, but his sane mind told him no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I commit myself to just add one more chapter. Yeah, one more.


End file.
